


Winter

by bigleosis



Series: Oneshots [35]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Oneshot, Skinny Steve, Snow, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Long time, no see!!Nach langer Abwesenheit versuche ich mich wieder ein wenig einzugrooven.Und was wäre da besser, als ein kleine Kurzgeschichte zu Stucky





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see!!  
> Nach langer Abwesenheit versuche ich mich wieder ein wenig einzugrooven.  
> Und was wäre da besser, als ein kleine Kurzgeschichte zu Stucky

**Winter**

Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend für sie gewesen.  
Bucky hatte Überstunden gemacht, während Steve an einem seiner Kunstprojekte gearbeitet hatte.  
So auch heute. Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, als Bucky nach Hause kam. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und ließ sich so leise wie möglich ins Innere der Wohnung. Steve war vermutlich bereits im Bett und er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Bucky stellte seine Tasche neben der Tür ab und schüttelte die Schneeflocken aus seinem Haar.  
Es hatte vor ein paar Stunden mit leichtem Schneefall begonnen und war mittlerweile zu einem ausgewachsenen Schneesturm herangewachsen, der langsam aber sicher den Verkehr in New York zum erliegen brachte.

Nachdem er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, ging Bucky in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er wollte sich jetzt eigentlich nur noch ausziehen und zu Steve ins Bett kriechen. Doch als er durch ihr Wohnzimmer schlich fiel ihm der helle Schimmer unter Steves Arbeitszimmertür auf.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen bog Bucky ab und ging zu Steve. Natürlich hatte der kleine Idiot wieder nicht auf ihn gehört und arbeitete vermutlich noch immer an diesem verdammten Projekt.

Nicht gerade leise öffnete Bucky die Tür und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als sein Blick auf Steve fiel. Dieser saß, natürlich, an seinem Schreibtisch. Doch anstatt wie üblich leise vor sich hin zu murmeln, ruhte sein Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen und er atmete ruhig und tief. Er schien zu schlafen und Bucky wollte ihn eigentlich nicht wecken.  
Aber … es schneite. Und Steve liebte das verschneite New York über alles.  
Auch wenn es seine Gesundheit oft nicht zuließ, dass er sich länger draußen aufhielt.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich zu seinem Liebste und küsste ihn leicht in den Nacken. Steve rümpfte die Nase, ehe er sich leicht schüttelte, weil ihm vermutlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Sein Nacken war eine der empfindlichsten Stellen und Bucky liebte es ihn in ihren intimen Stunden damit zu quälen.

„Hey Baby, wach auf,“ hauchte er sanft in Steves Ohr, ehe er ihn auch hier küsste.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Steves Augen öffneten sich langsam. Verschlafen drehte er seinen Kopf ein wenig und Bucky konnte sehen, als er ihn erkannte. Steve lächelte ihn nun ebenfalls an.

„Hey Bucky … wie spät?“

„Kurz nach Mitternacht,“ antwortete er Steve. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Es schneit seit Stunden und New York versinkt langsam im Schnee.“

Steve hob seinen Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Seine Augen wurden groß und er drehte sich zu Bucky.

„Aber's schon so spät?“

„Ich habe morgen frei, Tonys Anweisung. Lass uns noch ein wenig nach draußen gehen und morgen den Tag auf dem Sofa verbringen und endlich unsere Serien nachholen. Was hältst du davon?“

Steve nickte, während er sich langsam aufrichtete. Bucky konnte hören, wie sämtliche Gelenke in Steves Körper krachten und er verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig. Auch wenn sie sich bereits seit ihrer Kindheit kannten, daran würde er sich nie gewöhnen.  
Bucky trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Steve aufstehen konnte. Dieser kam ohne Umschweife auf ihn zu, schlang seine Arme um Buckys Nacken und küsste ihn. Bucky summte leise, als er seine Arme um Steves Mitte schlang und ihn ein wenig näher zu sich zog.

„Hab dich vermisst,“ meine Steve leise, als er sich von ihm trennte.

„Ich dich auch. Aber lass uns jetzt gehen.“

Bucky hob Steve ein wenig an und mit ihm im Arm watschelte er in Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen stellte er seinen Freund ab und begann seine Sachen von der Garderobe zu nehmen, währen Steve sich seine Winterboots anzog.  
Als sich der Blonde wieder aufrichtete, sah er zweifelnd auf die Sachen in Buckys Arm.

„Buck ...“

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance. Entweder du ziehst das jetzt alles an, oder wir bleiben hier. Kein Schneespaziergang um Mitternacht für dich, mein Freund.“

Steve stöhnte entnervt auf und rollte mit den Augen, ehe er Teil für Teil überzog, das Bucky ihm reichte. Als er fertig war, sah er aus wie das weiße Männchen aus der Michellin-Werbung und konnte sich auch ungefähr in dem selben Radius bewegen. Steve starrte finster in Buckys Richtung, während sich dieser seine Schuhe wieder anzog und dann einen Schal um den Hals wickelte, ehe er seine Winterjacke anzog.

„Nicht fair ...“ grummelte Steve, als er Bucky endlich nach draußen folgte.

Bucky lachte leise. „Naja, ich bin nicht derjenige, der dann morgen Früh mit einer fetten Erkältung auf dem Sofa liegt und dem Tode nah ist. Ich liebe dich Steve, aber wenn du krank bist, bist du wirklich nicht zu ertragen.“

Bucky schloss die Wohnungstür, nahm Steves behandschuhte Hand in seine und ging mit ihm zum Fahrstuhl.

„Trotzdem ist es zu viel,“ bemerkte Steve noch, als sie den Aufzug betraten.

„Denk an meine Worte: Es kann niemals zu viel sein!“

**=*=**

_'Denk an meine Worte …' - Am Arsch …_ dachte sich Steve, als er Buckys Wadenwickel am nächsten Nachmittag erneuerte.


End file.
